Histoires courtes
by Eloalisa
Summary: Divers one-shots sur les personnages d'FMA. Le premier est sur Alfons Heiderich. Personnages et pairing divers, rating peut-être variable selon les textes.


En avant pour une nouvelle "fic", bien que ma priorité soit Hésitation ^^

Histoires courtes me permettra de mettre des séries de petits textes sans rapport les uns les autres, sur les personnages de FMA...

Donc le premier chapitre est sur Alfons Heiderich, personnage un peu effacé du film Fma malheureusement (Alfons je t'aimeuh *o*)

_**Anime/Manga**_ « Fullmetal Alchemist »

_**Author**_: Naradel

_**Fiction Rated**_: K pour le moment, on verra pour la suite

_**Origine**_ : L'histoire est tirée du film "The Conqueror of Shambala", attention **SPOIL!**

_**Disclaimer**_ : Aucun personnage n'est de moi, ils appartiennent tous à Hiromu Arakawa

----------------------------------------------------

_Die Gedanken von Alfons (Les pensées d'Alfons)_

Lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois, c'est ton attitude qui m'a surpris tout d'abord. Tu me regardais droit dans les yeux, dérouté, et j'ai pensé que je devais avoir exactement la même expression. Tout en toi me rappelait je ne sais quoi, je ne sais qui... Comme un reflet oublié d'un être cher perdu de longue date. Je t'ai alors demandé :

- On se connaît ?

Tu m'as répondu : Dans une autre vie oui.

J'ai cru que tu étais spirituel. J'ai ri, mais tu ne trouvais pas ça particulièrement drôle. Intrigué je t'ai observé plus à loisir, oubliant même le but premier de cette rencontre. Tu étais si petit pour ton âge, tu l'es toujours d'ailleurs, que je ne savais pas alors si je m'adressais à un adolescent ou à un adulte. Tes longs cheveux nattés me perturbaient, peut-être parce que cette coupe n'était pas de mon époque, ni de mon monde. Je le sais maintenant, mais à ce moment-là, non. Je pensais juste que tu étais un excentrique.

Je n'oublierais jamais cette rencontre. Je n'oublierais jamais cette façon que tu avais eu de me fixer, avec ton regard étrange, tes yeux si brillants... Le hasard nous avait fait nous rencontrer. Ta route a croisé la mienne, ma route a croisé la tienne, et nous ne nous sommes plus quittés depuis. Dans la grande avenue du destin. Le petit boulevard humide que j'avais parcouru jusqu'alors me parait si miteux à présent ! Tu m'as ouvert un autre univers, fait découvrir mille autres façons d'appréhender le monde qui nous entourait. Tout simplement parce que tu étais toi, parce que j'étais moi, que nous étions deux à cheminer ensemble. Et peut-être, surtout, parce que ce monde n'était pas tien.

Bien sûr je n'ai pas cru la première fois que tu m'en as parlé. Nous étions dans mon appartement, en Allemagne, et je préparais du café. Détail banal. Cela faisait plusieurs mois que nous cohabitions dans le même espace, d'abord par besoin, puis par habitude, enfin par envie. Je t'ai apprécié dès le départ. Quelque chose me disait que je te connaissais depuis longtemps, depuis le début, depuis toujours. C'était un sentiment très étrange, et qui n'avait aucune logique. Je ne voulais pas que tu le saches, je me sentais ridicule, idiot.

Tu étais encore un étranger pourtant, je ne savais rien de ton passé, et pourtant je t'ai accordé ma confiance et mon amitié. Comme ça, avec juste le pressentiment que je pouvais t'offrir cette intimité sans aucun problème. Je n'ai su pourquoi que bien plus tard, quand j'ai enfin accepté la vérité. Celle que tu m'as révélée le matin où je faisais ce fameux café. Un café qui est resté froid dans la cafetière, et que j'ai jeté ensuite de dépit.

Nous nous sommes disputés ce jour-là. Je ne te croyais pas, je te pensais fou. Je m'inquiétais pour toi. Tu t'énervais, et je voyais bien que tes yeux étaient humides. Mais tu n'as pas pleuré. Tu étais trop fier pour ça, tu as toujours été trop fier.

Nos relations se sont améliorées lorsque tu as cessé de vouloir me faire croire à ce monde parallèle si étrange, si fantaisiste à mes yeux. Oh, parfois tu continuais, mais je te chambrais si systématiquement que c'en est presque devenu une blague entre nous. En réalité, juste pour moi. Tu souffrais de te sentir seul dans ce monde, sans personne en qui pouvoir te confier, pas même moi. Mais ça je n'en savais rien...

Le jour où tu m'as avoué la si troublante ressemblance entre moi et ton petit frère de l'autre monde, plusieurs sentiments paradoxaux m'ont submergés. C'est la peine et la colère qui ont finalement gagné le pari. J'ai quitté l'appartement ce soir-là. Et quand je suis revenu le lendemain, j'ai vu les rigoles de larmes séchées sous tes yeux. Je n'ai rien dit. L'étreinte, notre première, suffisait à remplacer les mots. Oh, je ne te croyais toujours pas : l'alchimie, le monde parallèle, la ressemblance... c'était trop fumeux. Mais je te pardonnais, je croyais en toi. Ce que j'appelais ta folie douce m'était agréable en vérité. Elle me calmait, elle m'amusait, me faisait rire. Avec toi je me sentais bien. Je n'imaginais plus ma petite vie d'ingénieur sans toi à mes côtés.

Et puis, ta compagnie me permettait d'oublier. Oublier la maladie, oublier la peur. Ça a commencé un matin d'hiver. La première année de notre association. Je toussais. Une simple toue, banale, indolore. Le printemps arrivé le mal avait cessé. Juste tout au plus la sensation d'un poids qui gênait ma poitrine. Mais peu à peu, au fil des mois, l'année suivante, je me mis à tousser chaque jour. Et la douleur augmentait. Mais tu étais là. Alors je ne m'inquiétais pas.

Nous avons continué à travailler ensemble, dans des hangars insalubres en premier lieu, puis dans de grands et superbes entrepôts. Je voyais déjà notre félicité et notre gloire. Après tout, mon rêve était de faire voler des fusées, mes fusées. Je voulais absolument réussir cette entreprise. Et j'avais accepté la raison de ton intérêt à ce sujet. Nous en avions parlé, enfin, plutôt, je t'avais écouté. Tu espérais alors que ce moyen de propulsion puisse te servir pour retourner dans ton monde. Ton monde... J'avais fini par bien vouloir y croire finalement, vaguement, comme une possibilité parmi une autre. Après deux années d'entente, je t'avais accordé bien plus que jamais à personne d'autre. Je ne m'interrogeais même plus sur notre relation si particulière.

Mais je ne faisais pas assez attention. Ni à toi ni à moi. Ma santé s'est dégradée à grande vitesse, et je te l'ai caché. J'avais peur pourtant. Pour ma vie. La première fois que j'ai craché du sang. L'idée de mourir avant d'avoir réalisé mon rêve me broyait les tripes, et me coupait hors de tout raisonnement. Ta présence me rassurait, m'assurait que je n'étais pas totalement seul face à ma future mort, qui s'approchait inexorablement.

Mais j'ai changé peu à peu. Je n'étais plus celui que tu avais rencontré. De nouveaux sentiments étaient nés. La jalousie, le remord, la terreur, la colère... Je t'en voulais. Je songeais de plus en plus que tu n'avais jamais vraiment été là. Jamais vraiment avec moi, ni pour moi, ni pour quiconque. Je haïssais la bulle dans laquelle tu vivotais. Tu errais dans tes rêves chimériques, dans ton monde alchimique. Tu pensais à ton frère à travers moi, tu t'inquiétais pour ton frère à travers moi... C'était une horrible constatation. Mes poumons me faisaient atrocement souffrir. La souffrance augmentait, et dans mon corps, et dans mon coeur. Je n'en pouvais plus.

Les derniers instants, je me suis acharné à mon travail. Les derniers instants ont aussi été les plus intenses de toute ma courte existence. Il y avait la bohémienne, le contrat pour les nazies, toi qui revenais en disant avoir vu ton frère... Je crois que c'est seulement à ce moment-là que j'ai réalisé que je te croyais vraiment. La vérité éclatait. Tu n'étais pas de ce monde, c'était donc vrai. Pour toi mon univers tout entier se résumait à un bref épisode de ta vie, un épisode malheureux, où tu étais comme une plante arrachée à sa terre et ballottée dans un sac en plastique. Pour toi je n'étais donc que la pâle copie de ton frère que tu attendais et recherchait désespérément. Pour toi je n'étais qu'un remplaçant... C'était dur à admettre. Et je n'avais plus le temps, plus le temps pour rien. Nous nous sommes disputés, là devant l'escalier. Tu as découvert mon secret à travers le sang que je crachais. Je suis sorti car je ne voulais pas de ta pitié, je ne voulais plus de ta présence dans ma souffrance.

Mais nous nous sommes revus très vite. Nous étions dans cette grande salle, toi qui tombait, une balle dans le corps, moi et les autres en bas, interdits, abasourdis. Je ne comprenais absolument rien à ce qu'il se passait réellement. Je savais juste que ce cercle lumineux représentait ce dont tu rêvais le plus au monde. J'ai suivi ta chute en me précipitant vers toi. Je t'ai cru mort, lorsque je me suis approché de ton corps inerte. Mais tu étais vivant, inconscient certes, mais intact. Soulagement immense.

J'ai alors fait ce que je me devais de faire. C'était mon unique et dernier but, la seule résolution que je tiendrais dans ma vie je le sentais. Je t'ai installé dans cette fusée que j'avais moi-même construite. J'avais alors l'impression d'être l'ange qui allait tout réaliser pour toi. Tu t'es réveillé. Je ne t'ai pas laissé le temps de réagir lorsque tu as compris. J'ai fermé la nacelle et lancé le réacteur. Je te voyais pour la dernière fois, tandis que tu hurlais en me fixant à travers la vitre. J'étais heureux, tout bonnement heureux. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Tu as représenté énormément de premières fois pour moi, tu vois...

Je n'ai d'abord pas senti le choc de la balle qui perfore l'abdomen. Juste entendu le détonateur. Puis la sensation horriblement désagréable qu'on te vide de l'intérieur, qu'on te brise les os. Mais la souffrance je connaissais déjà. Tu ne me voyais plus, tant mieux pour toi. Je n'aurais pas voulu que tu aie cette dernière image de moi, mourant. Le temps s'est arrêté à mes yeux. Je sentais ce froid si étrange qui remontait jusqu'à mon cerveau, annihilait la douleur. C'est donc ça... C'est donc la fin. Pour moi, pas pour toi. Au moins ce n'est pas la longue et effroyable maladie qui va m'emporter. C'est avec un sourire aux lèvres que je me laisse lentement happer par la mort. Je tombe, je ne le sens pas. Je n'ai plus que quelques petites choses à dire...

Je te pardonne. J'ai eu la chance incroyable de te rencontrer, cette première fois où tu me fixais si étrangement. Ton image est en moi. Tu es là. Je me sens bien. Tu t'envoles grâce à moi, je suis si fier d'avoir pu permettre ça ! Tu vas retrouver ton monde à toi, ton frère qui t'aime... Plus de jalousie. C'est comme si je partais avec toi. Je suis avec toi, n'est-ce pas ? M'entends-tu donc, à travers le flot de cette porte, m'entends-tu auprès de toi ? Le noir m'enveloppe. Il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne t'ai jamais dites. Aie-je le temps... Une seconde, juste une seconde s'il vous plaît.

Toi, toi avec j'ai tout partagé durant deux trop courtes années... Mon collègue, mon partenaire, mon associé, mon confident, mon compagnon de route. Mais... plus encore... Je regrette de ne pas m'être davantage soucié de toi, de ne pas avoir eu le temps de penser à toi, de ne pas t'avoir dit... ces simples mots...

Je t'aime...

Mon ami, mon frère...

Edward...

Sois heureux...

Je te demande juste une dernière, petite, minuscule chose...

Ne... m'oublie... pas...

--------------------------------------

Voilà, ce n'est pas vraiment une histoire à proprement parlé puisqu'il ne s'y passe rien de nouveau, mais je trouvais ça intéressant de se mettre dans la peau d'Alfons, personnage trop peu exploité et pourtant si attachant ! bon d'accord, c'est un peu déprimant la fin mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement n'est-ce pas ? ^^"

N'hésitez pas à reviewer ! les reviews sont ma nourriture favorite x3

Le prochain texte serait normalement sur Winry, avec un pairing... inhabituel (quoi quoi ? je m'attire les foudres ?! Ayez pitié de moiiii é__è)


End file.
